


Desperate Measures

by kingiamesbible



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, but like only briefly i just wanna make sure lmao, hux is kinda into it, i guess lmao it could go anywhere really, kinda?? I'm unsure abt my own fic lmao, kylo is a smarmy git, like REALLY light kylo slaps hux once and thats it, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingiamesbible/pseuds/kingiamesbible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo needs to find a way to release some of his frustration. Hux steps in to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Welcoming the new year with some good old sin lmaooooo happy 2016 everyone im literal kylux garbage and i wrote this half drunk and half asleep at 3am on New Year's Day please just take it i never want to see it again lm sorry
> 
> (because it's not 100% clear in the fic - everything is done with total consent, on the grounds that kylo and hux have done this sorta stuff before and have agreed on terms beforehand!!)

Strictly speaking, General Hux wasn't actually doing anything when the stormtrooper came in to inform him Kylo Ren wanted to see him, but he still rolled his eyes and gave the facade of annoyance, if only out of obligation. Anyway, Kylo would probably just want to complain at him or gloat because something was happening in his favour, and Hux wasn't overjoyed at the prospect of walking halfway up the Starkiller base just for that. Still, it wasn't as if he had much choice, and refusing to see him would only lead to more whining. So he lifted himself from his chair, brushing past the stormtrooper and out into the corridor, his boots clacking and echoing around the walls as he began his climb to Kylo’s pen at the top of their base.  
  
When he finally reached the highest floor, he was caught slightly off guard by the fact that Kylo’s door was open, which was very unusual, as he usually preferred to shut himself in so he could brood or mourn the hardships of his life in peace. Nevertheless, Hux shrugged it off and stepped inside, awaiting to discover what it was Kylo wanted. When the door slid shut behind him, Hux was both confused and curious, and both these feelings only increased when Kylo turned around from his place at his desk to face him. He was a mess. His face was bruised, nose was bleeding and his hair looked more unruly and unkempt than usual. For a few moments, he looked at Hux in silence, his eyes narrowed in a dark glare.  
  
“Do I want to ask what happened?” Hux said, unable to help the teasing lilt in his voice.  
  
“You don't need to know,” Kylo responded bluntly, striding forward so he was barely a foot away from Hux. “However, you _do_ need to lend me your services for a while.”  
  
“Need to relieve stress?” Hux smirked, knowing full well what Kylo meant. The slap, however, came as a surprise, though not a totally unpleasant one.  
  
“I need you,” Kylo breathed, moving even closer until Hux’s back was up against the door and Kylo was pressed flush against him, “to do exactly as I say, and not ask questions.”  
  
The authoritative tone made Hux shudder all over, taking in a deep breath as Kylo rolled his hips slowly against his crotch and pressed his chapped lips just below his jaw.  
  
“Of course,” Hux managed to say, even if it was a little strangled, leaning his head back against the metal and exposing his neck for Kylo to roam with his tongue and teeth.  
  
“Of course _what_?” Kylo growled, moving one hand to palm the fabric between Hux’s legs and making him groan.  
  
“Of course, sir,” Hux said, his voice gravelly and mostly breath all of a sudden.  
  
“I'm going to fuck you, nice and slowly,” Kylo told him, his breath hot on Hux’s neck as he found the zipper of Hux’s trousers. “I'm going to make you forget every name but mine, but you are not to come until I tell you, do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Hux gasped, his blood boiling with the pressure on his neck and his crotch. Kylo had pushed his trousers to the floor and, once Hux had kicked them aside, he finally moved his hands to unbuckle Kylo’s belt and push his down too.  
  
“I want,” Kylo murmured, his lips on Hux’s skin, gradually making their way up to meet Hux’s mouth, “every stormtrooper out there to hear you scream my name.”  
  
Slowly, Kylo pushed his hand under the waistband of Hux’s underwear and slid one finger inside him with a patience Hux didn't know Kylo had, crooking it until Hux moaned into Kylo’s mouth and bucked his hips forward.  
  
“ _Kylo_ ,” Hux groaned, almost breathing the name as Kylo kept giving him bruising kisses, forceful enough for Hux to taste the blood from Kylo’s split lip.  
  
“I want them to know,” Kylo went on, adding another finger and making Hux gasp and tilt his head back further, “that you're _mine_.”  
  
“Please,” Hux moaned, his hands finding their way into Kylo’s mop of hair and tugging it back just slightly until Kylo let out a soft ‘ _mm_.’  
  
“What is it, general?” Kylo asked then, working him with his fingers and making Hux buck again and again, pushing back against him with his hips each time. There was a slight sneer in his voice, like it satisfied him to see the powerful leader of the empire totally at his mercy. “What do you want me to do to you?”  
  
“I want you to-” Hux gasped, desire burning hot in every crevice of his body, “m-more, _please_.”  
  
Kylo smirked against Hux’s mouth and brought his free hand to rest on Hux’s hip, then suddenly removed his fingers so quickly that Hux whined and grabbed a fistful of Kylo’s hair desperately. Then Kylo moved his mouth back down to Hux’s shoulder, biting down in places and then sucking the wounded flesh, until Hux was practically gasping for breath and begging incoherently for Kylo to fuck him. When Kylo finally, finally pulled Hux forward by the hips and slid himself inside, Hux was panting and trembling against Kylo’s form, whimpering his name into the black material covering his shoulder. As Kylo promised, he moved painstakingly slowly, and rocked against Hux with a controlled pace, each movement making Hux’s moans louder. The fingers on Hux’s hips were pressing down hard enough to leave angry red marks Hux knew would be bruises soon enough; they were strong enough to keep him pinned against the door so he couldn't buck his hips to meet Kylo’s.  
  
Eventually, Kylo sped up a little, until Hux’s hands were tangled in the black mop of Kylo’s hair, clenched tightly into fists as he cried out something vaguely resembling Kylo’s name. Even when Kylo crushed their lips together again, Hux still repeated his name like a prayer, his toes curling as Kylo’s pace quickened even more and he sucked at Hux’s bottom lip, letting out loud gasps of his own.  
  
“Not so tough now, huh, general?” Kylo taunted, biting down on his lip until Hux tasted blood, unsure if it was his own or Kylo’s. Kylo's voice was ragged and breathy, which only sent more heat rushing around Hux’s body and made him gasp louder against Kylo’s lips.  
  
“N-no, sir,” Hux whimpered, sounding utterly wrecked, not caring for the moment how pathetic he must have looked, desperately trying to keep Kylo’s mouth captured with his own.  
  
After a few more thrusts, Kylo hit Hux’s prostate, and Hux let out a cry that echoed ferociously around the room and could definitely be heard by anyone who happened to be outside. He might have fallen to his knees if Kylo didn't have him in such a tight hold. The force of it was so great that it took all of Hux’s strength not to come there and then. Kylo’s groans grew in volume too, and he made sure to hit that same spot each time, so Hux gasped and Kylo's name spilled over Hux's lips and over like a song.  
  
“Are you close, general?” he asked, lips pressed against Hux’s collarbone, each breath hot and heavy.  
  
“Yes,” Hux gasped, moaning helplessly into Kylo’s hair and dragging his nails against the cloth on his back. “Yes, I can't-”  
  
“I'm going to kiss you again,” Kylo panted, moving his lips back to Hux’s jawline, “and then you can come, okay?”  
  
“Yes,” Hux breathed, and almost immediately after Kylo’s lips met his again, he came, his vision going white for a long few moments and his whole body flooding with fire. He felt Kylo come barely seconds after, stuttering out his last heavy gasps before he released his grip on Hux’s hips slightly and moved his head back so their noses brushed and their lips were only centimetres away. For a few moments, they stayed there, both breathing in and out heavily and their bodies still pressed together, until finally Kylo pulled himself out and took his hands off Hux completely. Hux bit his lip to stop himself whining at the loss of contact. He averted his eyes as Kylo bent and pulled his underwear and trousers back around his hips.  
  
“Your service was much appreciated,” Kylo spoke up eventually, his voice even but still ever so slightly lower and shakier than normal. “You may return to your normal duties.”

  
With Kylo’s back turned, Hux retrieved his trousers and underwear and put them back on, patting at his hair in a futile attempt to restore it to its original neatness. He cleared  
his throat.  
  
“Always happy to help,” he said, as confidently as he was able to. His knees were still a little weak.  
  
Straightening his back and smoothing his shirt down, Hux turned and pressed the button that caused the door to slide open, remaining in the doorway for a few seconds before stepping out into the corridor. He was somewhat relieved to see there didn't seem to be any troopers around.  
  
He was almost halfway down the corridor when he heard someone running behind him.  
  
“Hey, general,” came Kylo’s voice, and he turned around just as he came to a stop, looking bashful, which was in a way more terrifying than any other expression Hux had ever seen on Kylo’s face. Then, to Hux’s surprised, Kylo took his face in his hands and kissed him, softer than before, with more care. As he pulled back, he murmured “come back tomorrow,” against Hux’s lips, and before Hux could get a look at his face, he had turned and begun to sweep away back towards his room, his cape billowing behind him.  
  
Before Hux left the top floor to return to his office, he stood there in the corridor, grinning to himself, his heart beating just a little bit faster than he would care to admit.

Later, Captain Phasma demanded to know why he looked so flushed, and he simply told her he feared he might be coming down with a fever. In fact, he was thinking of taking the day off tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a LONG time aha anyway my tumblr is [g4vroche](http://g4vroche.tumblr.com/) if u wanna hmu to talk abt star wars or anything :^)


End file.
